


adrenaline

by txmaki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A sweet kiss, F/M, Kissing, M/M, mwah, not many other tags tbh?, soft, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmaki/pseuds/txmaki
Summary: You tell them to rest up and then take off running towards James’ ship, heart pounding in your ears. You see him, helmet in under one arm as he waves at Leifsdottir with the other, and call for him.





	adrenaline

You see Kinkade and Rizavi’s ships land first, and then Leifsdottir and Griffin follow behind. You’re tapping your foot impatiently - God, you wonder what it was like up there. Maybe it’s not the most… supportive feeling to have wanted to be up there, fighting an army of aliens, but for the past year James’ squadron has been training for this moment. Cadets or not, they knew what they were doing.

When Kinkade and Rizavi are only half out of their ships you’re already running towards them, asking them what it was like to be in action. Rizavi responds with more excitement than you have, arms flying in wild gestures. Kinkade - as per usual - says nothing, only shrugs; but there’s a barely-there smile on his lips, so that has to mean something.

You tell them to rest up and then take off running towards James’ ship, heart pounding in your ears. You see him, helmet in under one arm as he waves at Leifsdottir with the other, and call for him.

By the time he’s turned to you, you’re physically jumping on him, arms going around his neck. Distantly, you hear his helmet drop as he wraps his arms around your waist to keep you from falling.

“Oh my God,” James laughs when you pull away from the hug. “Just about knocked the wind out of me.”

“So?” You ask excitedly, eyes bright. “How was it? You looked awesome up there!”

James goes rigid, looking at you strangely. “You were watching?”

“Yeah,” you say, mirroring his confused expression. “It’s good that you didn’t die, honestly, I don’t even know what I’d do -”

Lips.

Warm, soft lips - a little chapped, but oh, do they feel nice. You feel your eyes close at the distant realization that it’s James that those lips belong to - that James is kissing you, and it makes you happier than knowing he didn’t die up there.

The kiss doesn’t last long, a light brush of lips to show complete adoration, but as James pulls away you follow him, whining when you meet air instead. He chuckles and leans his forehead against yours.

“I, um,” you start, fingers absentmindedly tracing the back collar of his suit. “I didn’t know that would happen.”

James shrugs, pecking your lips again, a short giggle coming from your mouth. “I didn’t either,” he says, and you blink. “Gotta say, though, I’m glad it did.”


End file.
